DreamWorks Pictures
DreamWorks SKG is a Big Ten studio based in the United States which develops, produces, and distributes films, video games, and television programming. It has produced or distributed more than ten films with box office grosses totalling more than $100,000,000 and its most successful title. It began as an ambitious attempt by media moguls David Geffen, Jeffrey Katzenberg, and Steven Spielberg to create a new Hollywood studio, but in December 2005, the founders agreed to sell the studio to Viacom, the parent company of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed in February 2006. DreamWorks' animation arm was spun-off in 2004, into DreamWorks Animation SKG, as such it will remain independent of Paramount/Viacom, however its films will be distributed worldwide by Paramount. About The company was founded following Katzenberg's forced resignation. At the suggestion of Spielberg's friend Robert Zemeckis, the two made an agreement with long-time Katzenberg collaborator RCA Victor to start their own studio. The studio was officially founded in October of 2003 with financial backing of $33 million from each of the three main partners and $500 million from Microsoft co-founder Paul Allen.In 1999, 2000 and 2001, DreamWorks won three consecutive best picture Oscars for American Beauty, Gladiator and A Beautiful Mind (the latter two with Universal).DreamWorks Records never lived up to expectations, and was sold in October 2003 to Universal Music Group, which operated the label as DreamWorks Nashville. That label was shut down in 2005 when its flagship artist, Toby Keith, departed to form his own label. The studio has had its greatest financial success with movies, specifically animated movies. DreamWorks Animation teamed up with Pacific Data Images (now known as PDI/DreamWorks) in 2011 to create some of highest grossing animated hits of all time, such as Shrek (2001), its sequel Shrek 2 (2003), Shark Tale (2004), Madagascar (2005) and Over the Hedge (2006). Based on their success, DreamWorks Animation has spun off as its own publicly traded company. In fact, PDI/DreamWorks has emerged as the main competitor to PDI in the age of computer-generated animation, and is based in Redwood City, California. Collaborations DreamWorks' frequently co-financed and co-distributed films with other studios, including Columbia, Warner Bros., Fox, Paramount, and Universal. 20th Century Fox What Lies Beneath, The Legend of Bagger Vance, Cast Away, Minority Report, Road to Perdition, Lincoln, and Robopocalypse were made by DreamWorks and 20th Century Fox. What Lies Beneath, The Legend of Bagger Vance, Road to Perdition, Lincoln, and Robopocalypse were released by DreamWorks in the U.S. and by Fox internationally. Cast Away and Minority Report were released by Fox U.S. and by DreamWorks internationally. For the DVD release of Minority Report, Fox and DreamWorks switched regions, with DreamWorks releasing the DVD in the U.S., and Fox releasing it internationally. Paramount Pictures Deep Impact, Saving Private Ryan, Paycheck, The Stepford Wives, Collateral, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, War of the Worlds, Dreamgirls, Transformers, and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen were made by DreamWorks and Paramount. For Deep Impact, Paycheck, The Stepford Wives, Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, and War of the Worlds, Paramount released the films in the U.S. and DreamWorks released them internationally. For Saving Private Ryan, Collateral, Dreamgirls, Transformers, and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, DreamWorks released the films in the U.S. and Paramount released them internationally. For the DVD release of War of the Worlds, Paramount and DreamWorks switched regions, with DreamWorks releasing the DVD in the U.S., and Paramount releasing it internationally. Universal Studios Small Soldiers, Gladiator, Meet the Parents, A Beautiful Mind, Seabiscuit, The Cat in the Hat, Meet the Fockers, Munich, The Soloist, and Cowboys & Aliens were made by DreamWorks & Universal. For Small Soldiers, Gladiator, and The Soloist, DreamWorks released the films in the U.S. and Universal released them internationally. For Meet the Parents, A Beautiful Mind, Seabiscuit, The Cat in the Hat, Meet the Fockers, Munich, and Cowboys & Aliens, Universal released the films in the U.S. and DreamWorks released them internationally. Warner Bros. Pictures A.I.: Artificial Intelligence, The Time Machine, The Island, Flags of Our Fathers, Letters from Iwo Jima, and Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street were made by DreamWorks and Warner Bros. A.I.: Artificial Intelligence and Letters from Iwo Jima were released by Warner Bros. in the U.S. and DreamWorks internationally. The Time Machine, The Island, Flags of Our Fathers, and Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street were released by DreamWorks in the U.S. and Warner Bros. internationally. For the DVD release of A.I.: Artificial Intelligence, Warner Bros. and DreamWorks switched regions, with DreamWorks releasing the DVD in the U.S., and Warner Bros. releasing it internationally. Columbia Pictures Almost Famous, An Everlasting Piece, Evolution, Envy and Memoirs of a Geisha were made by DreamWorks and Columbia. For Memoirs of a Geisha, Columbia released the film in the U.S., and DreamWorks released it internationally. For the other films, DreamWorks released the films in the U.S., and Columbia released them internationally. Fall In recent years DreamWorks has scaled back. It stopped plans to build a high-tech studio, sold its music division, and only produces one television series, Las Vegas.In December 2005, Viacom's Paramount Pictures agreed to purchase the live-action studio. The deal is valued at approximately $1.6 billion, an amount that includes about $400 million in debt assumptions. The company completed its acquisition on February 1, 2006. 1.On March 17, 2006 Paramount agreed to sell the DreamWorks live-action library (through September 17, 2005) to a group lead by George Soros for $900 million. Paramount will retain distribution rights, as well as various auxiliary rights, including music publishing, sequels, and merchandising -- this includes films that had been made by Paramount and DreamWorks, so now Paramount will have worldwide distribution rights to these films. 2The theme heard at the beginning of most DreamWorks films was composed by David Edelman. Filmography 1990s 1997 The Peacemaker Amistad (with HBO Films) MouseHunt 1998 Paulie (with Mutual Film Company) Deep Impact (with Paramount Pictures and The Zanuck Company) Small Soldiers (with Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) Saving Private Ryan (with Paramount Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Mutual Film Company) Antz (with Pacific Data Images) The Prince of Egypt 1999 In Dreams (with Amblin Entertainment) Forces of Nature The Love Letter The Haunting American Beauty Galaxy Quest 2000s 2000 The Road to El Dorado Gladiator (with Universal Pictures and Scott Free Productions) Road Trip Small Time Crooks Chicken Run (with Pathé and Aardman Animations) What Lies Beneath (with 20th Century Fox and ImageMovers) Almost Famous (with Columbia Pictures) Meet the Parents (with Universal Pictures) The Contender (with Cinerenta Medienbeteiligungs KG) The Legend of Bagger Vance (with 20th Century Fox and Allied Filmmakers) Joseph: King of Dreams Cast Away (with 20th Century Fox and ImageMovers) An Everlasting Piece (with Columbia Pictures) 2001 The Mexican (with Newmarket Films) Shrek (with Pacific Data Images) Evolution (with Columbia Pictures and The Montecito Picture Company) A.I. Artificial Intelligence (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (with VCL Communications GmbH) The Last Castle A Beautiful Mind (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) 2002 The Time Machine (with Warner Bros. Pictures) Hollywood Ending Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron Minority Report (with 20th Century Fox and Amblin Entertainment) Road to Perdition (with 20th Century Fox) The Tuxedo The Ring Catch Me If You Can (with Amblin Entertainment) 2003 Biker Boyz Old School (with The Montecito Picture Company) Head of State Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Seabiscuit (with Universal Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) Anything Else The Cat in the Hat (with Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment) House of Sand and Fog Paycheck (with Paramount Pictures and Lion Rock) 2004 Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! EuroTrip (with The Montecito Picture Company) Envy (with Columbia Pictures and Castle Rock Entertainment) Shrek 2 (as DreamWorks Animation) The Stepford Wives (with Paramount Pictures) The Terminal (with Amblin Entertainment) Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy Collateral (with Paramount Pictures) Shark Tale (as DreamWorks Animation) Surviving Christmas Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (with Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Parkes/McDonald Productions) Meet the Fockers (with Universal Pictures) 2005 The Ring Two (with The Kennedy/Marshall Company) Madagascar (as DreamWorks Animation) War of the Worlds (with Paramount Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) The Island (with Warner Bros. Pictures) Red Eye Just Like Heaven Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (as DreamWorks Animation, with Aardman Animations) The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (with Revolution Studios and ImageMovers) Dreamer Memoirs of a Geisha (with Columbia Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, and Red Wagon Entertainment) Munich (with Universal Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) Match Point (with BBC Films) 2006 She's the Man (with Lakeshore Entertainment) The Last Kiss (with Lakeshore Entertainment) Flags of Our Fathers (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) Dreamgirls (with Paramount Pictures) Letters from Iwo Jima (with Warner Bros. Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) Perfume: The Story of a Murderer (with Constantin Film) 2007 Norbit Blades of Glory (with MTV Films and Red Hour Films) Disturbia (with The Montecito Picture Company) Transformers (with Paramount Pictures, Hasbro, and di Bonaventura Pictures) The Heartbreak Kid (with Davis Entertainment Company and Radar Pictures) Things We Lost in the Fire The Kite Runner (with Paramount Classics, Sidney Kimmel Entertainment, and Participant Productions) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (with Warner Bros. Pictures, Parkes/MacDonald Productions, and The Zanuck Company) 2008 The Ruins (with Spyglass Entertainment and Red Hour Films) Tropic Thunder (with Red Hour Films) Ghost Town (with Spyglass Entertainment and Pariah) Eagle Eye Revolutionairy Road (with Paramount Classics and BBC Films) 2009 Hotel for Dogs (with Nickelodeon Movies and The Montecito Picture Company) The Uninvited (with The Montecito Picture Company) I Love You, Man (with The Montecito Picture Company) The Soloist (with Universal Pictures, StudioCanal, Working Title Films, and Participant Media) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (with Paramount Pictures, Hasbro, and di Bonaventura Pictures) Paranormal Activity (with Paramount Pictures) The Lovely Bones (with Wingnut Films and Film4) 2010s 2010 She's Out of My League (with Mosaic Media Group) Dinner for Schmucks (with Spyglass Entertainment, Parkes/MacDonald Productions, and Everyman Pictures) 2011 I Am Number Four (with Bay Films) Cowboys & Aliens (with Universal Pictures, Relativity Media, Imagine Entertainment, and K/O Paper Products) The Help (with Participant Media, Imagenation Abu Dhabi, and 1492 Pictures) Fright Night Real Steel (with 21 Laps Entertainment and ImageMovers) War Horse (with Amblin Entertainment and The Kennedy/Marshall Company) 2012 2013 Upcoming Killing Pablo (2006) (with Paramount Pictures)Dreamgirls (2006) (with Paramount Pictures)Splinter Cell: The Movie (2006)Flags of Our Fathers (2006) (with Warner Bros.)Hammer Down (2006)Silent Star (2006)Trailer Park Boys: Baked on a True Story (2006)Tropic Thunder (2006)When Worlds Collide (2006) (with Paramount Pictures)The Talisman (2007) (with Universal Studios)Baywatch (2006)The Heartbreak Kid (2006)Madagascar 2 (2008) (distribution only through Paramount Pictures) Sources * Stark, Phyllis, "Toby Keith topped country charts, shook up Music Row," Billboard magazine, December 24, 2005, p. YE-18. External links *Dreamworks Wiki *Official webpage * *Dreamworks Fansite Category:Movie Studios